


Criminal?

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: Sorry if it sucks. I'm not the best writer.





	

"I didn't mean to kill him! It wasn't my fault!" He slammed his hands on the desk, eyes wide and filled with tears. "He came at me! He was screaming like a mad man! The guy was holding a gun! He held it as if he was going to shoot me! I stepped out of the way and he landed face first and the branch went through his head!" He fell back into the chair he was sitting in before he sprung from it, shaking and sobbing. The man sitting across from him was blank faced. "I don't buy it. All the evidence we have points to you killing him." The taller man stood from his seat, slowly, eyes colder than ice burning into his soul, and his already deep voice had lowered somehow. "The mud trail shows that you two must have gotten in a fight, and the gun was able to shoot eight rounds, and the gun only had seven. There was a bullet found in his shoulder, and there was blood on your shirt, indicating that you must have shot him, though your finger prints were not found on the gun, so you must have used a glove, which is true so don't try and say you didn't because we have the glove and it has your DNA on the glove. So, would you say that I should believe you?" The man crossed his arms, looking at him darkly. "Okay, yes. We got in a fight. But I didn't kill him!" He choked on a sob and tears ran down his face. "You don't have any evidence pointing out that you can prove that you didn't kill Officer Mulligan. So, James, you are going to prison." The man turned and walked to the door. James bolted out of his seat and ran to the man sobbing. "Officer Washington, please! You have to believe me! I didn't kill him!" James fell to his knees and started crying. "You don't have the evidence!" Washington growled and punched the door. "This interrogation is done. You're done." Washington opened the door, letting two other officers in. One was small and looked at James with anger filled eyes, the other was tall and had dried tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. The smaller officer took out a pair of cuffs and kneeled down, cuffing James's wrists behind his back roughly. James screamed and sobbed. "No! Please! You have to believe me! Please!" The taller officer growled and tears flooded his eyes and fell down his face. "You have the right to remain silent!" James looked at Washington with pleading and helpless eyes. "Sir, please." Washington glared at James. "Shut. Up." Officer Washington sneered and walked out. "Please! Someone! Please! You have to believe me! I didn't kill him!" James cried, and squirmed. "Lafayette, I've got him. Go with Washington." The small officer spoke, giving the taller officer, Lafayette, a sad smile. "Make sure those cuffs are tight!" Lafayette choked out, voice wavering. "Of course." Alexander nodded and tightened the cuffs. James yelped and but his lip, sniffling. Lafayette glared at James before walking out. "You deserve to die." Alexander's words echoed through his head before he passed out.


End file.
